


Lucent

by ChibsAndChill



Series: -Lin- [1]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibsAndChill/pseuds/ChibsAndChill
Summary: Prequel to LovelyLin's parents were murdered and together with her adoptive father they got revenge. Her vengeance brought her to Gotham City: a city full of crime and bad guys, much like her hometown. There she met the infamous Joker, and thus their story began.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: -Lin- [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816240
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

AN: Hiii everyone! This is the prequel to my other book called Lovely. Hope you like it!! There will be a big difference between the Lin you read about in the beginning of this book and the Lin in Lovely, this is pre-incident Lin.

"I'll be fine, Tig. There's only one guy left and he's the lowest of the low, piece of cake to make him disappear" Lin told the man on the phone, her voice no louder than a whisper as she sneaked down the dark alley. She tucked a piece of dark hair behind her ear and glared at a rat that scurried past her.

"You know how much I worry about you. It's not too late to send Happy up to you, he's more than happy to take care of it for you, y'know" Tig's deep voice replied back to her and Lin heard Happy grunt his agreement in the background.

She laughed at the two men and pressed closer to the wall she was leaning against as the last of the men she was hunting down walked closer, having just walked into view and was looking beyond happy and well-off. "Listen, I love you but I gotta go, murderers to kill and bridges to burn"

Lin hung up on the phone and placed it in her back pocket of her faded, black jeans that had passed its glory days a long time ago. Her sneakers made a faint splosh sound as she snuck closer on the wet ground while staying in the shadows. She shivered as the cold broke through her thin, wet jacket and soaked pants. The murderer was humming something and counting stack of money that he held firmly in his chubby hands. Rage swirled inside of her, pushing to break free and do what needed to be done to avenge her parents, to kill the man responsible for leaving her an orphan.

She pulled out the same bejeweled knife that had been passed down her family for centuries, the knife she had used to kill all the others. It was only fitting that their blood coated the knife of revenge of the family they killed, unknowing of their heritage and history. The red and green stones glittered and shone in the dark alley that was only illuminated by a single lamp post that shaded the alley in a dull yellow that flickers every so often. Lin spun the sharp object around in her hand and then grinned a leering grin as the man walked closer and closer to where she was lurking, waiting for the moment to strike and repay his debt to her with his life and blood.

"Money money money" The man hummed and carressed the pile in his hand, his face lit up and his eyes greedy as they stared down at his wealth.

Lin slinkered out of the shadows, her lean arms draped over the man's weak shoulders and applied weight there to make him lean down. "Money you say?" Her knife was hidden but ready to slit his throat at any moment from its resting point at his shoulder. "How much money have you got there, buddy?"

"No-nothing for you, I-I'm a-afraid" The man stuttered, his hear jumping a beat and sweat forming at his forehead before slowly the shining pearls started flowing down his red face. "Who are you?"

She grinned at him, showing too much teeth for it to be a friendly one, and drummed her fingers on his tense shoulders. Her pale face shone in the darkness and the shadows made her look all the more scary despite her rather short stature and frail-looking body. "The woman who's going to take your life"

"Wha-" The man begun but Lin swiped her knife over his many neck rolls, cutting through his skin and muscles like it was butter, making blood spurt from the open, gaping wound that would be fatal for the man. The blood that coated both her knife and her hands made her sigh out, chest feeling lighter and the heavy weight placed on her shoulders disappeared as if it never existed. Lin felt like she could finally breathe and see again.

She let the body fall to the ground, pathetically twitching and drawing his last breaths before his body went slack and eyes vacant. Lin kicked him in the side and then when he didn't flinch she reached down and grabbed the bundle of dollars he was still clutching in his death, proof that even in his dying moments his greed was bigger than anything else. There were a few spots of blood on the bills but not enough that anyone would care enough to look into it when she used them.

"Thank you" Lin spat down at him before flicking her hair back and walking away from the corpse she had put there. Someone would find him eventually, probably would get a half-assed investigation that no one really cared to solve and then get a 'cold case' stamped on the file and put away to never see light again.

Lin counted the blood money she held in her hands and chuckled when she noticed that it wasn't as much as she originally thought. His greed didn't even allow him to get a lot of money, if he had then at least his death would have given her a bit more monetary relief and not just emotional relief. "Poor fucker" She muttered and with a lighter she always carried in her left pocket of her leather jacket she lit the bundle on fire and threw it in a dry trash can, making fire flow up and homeless people flocking there to get some much needed warmth in the otherwise unforgiving cold.

She shrugged out her phone from her back pocket and dialed Tig again, waiting impatiently for her adoptive father to pick up the phone. "It's done" Lin told him once she heard his voice, interrupting his worrying. "I'm fine, not even a scratch. Told you it would be a piece of cake to kill the man"

"Are you coming home?" Tig asked though his voice was flat, as if he already knew her answer.

She shook her head and sighed. "No. I think I like this place, thinking of getting my own place somewhere, get out of Lisa's hair and everything. You know she has this crazy idea that we're going to this club tonight."

"Maybe you should go, have some fun now that you've killed all those bastards." Tig growled through the phone before loud gulping could be heard-- probably from him preparing for one of their famous parties they held every weekend back in Charming. "But no boys"

She laughed out loud, the sound ringing and echoing through the empty area she was in as she was walking back to where Lisa's and hers apartment was. "I don't know. I was thinking of taking a relaxing bath but might as well have fun while I can."

"That's my girl" He cheered before hanging up the phone.

Lin shook her head with a smile on her lips before bringing the phone down from her ear and shifting through her contacts until she pressed Lisa's colorful one. She waited a few seconds before the sound of Lisa picking up rung through her phone.

"Hi, it's me. Let's go party" Lin smirked and walked a bit faster, eager to get ready for their night of fun, unaware that that night would be the night to completely change her life in ways she had never imagined. 


	2. Chapter -1.1-

"This is it? Doesn't look like much" Lin spoke up after the group of four had been standing in silence in front of the big club with flashing lights, big and muscly bouncers guarding the brick covered wall that had spray painted words in green and purple on it, booming music of different kinds and an intimidatingly long line that snaked from the set of black double doors to where Lin could barely see the end. She however had no intentions of standing in that line until she may or may not be denied entry, no, she was going to do the very rude act of cutting line or getting one of the bouncers attention.

"Lin you can't do that-" Lisa, a tall, muscular woman with hair as white as newly fallen snow, protested in a shrill voice. Her face was twisted into one of annoyance and her blue eyes glaring down at her.

"'course I can, don't be silly" Lin smirked at her taller friend before tossing a wink at the other girl in their small group. Anna;a petite brunette girl that had recently graduated from college and had come home to her hometown to be with her dying mother.

Lin puffed up her hair, adjusted her dress and strode up to the closest bouncer with a smirk on her red-painted lips. Her sneaker clad feet slapped against the ground before she stopped just in front of the red rope that forced people to stay in line, not that that would stop Lin in any way.

She ignored Lisa's protests and crossed her arms in front of her stomach to press together her already ample chest and hopefully sway the bouncer to do as she wished. "Hello there", Lin whispered and looked up at him through her lashes.

The bouncer turned around to face her before his eyes widened and he cleared his throat. "H-hey", he stuttered and pulled his collar.

"My friends and I wanted to know if we could y'know get into the club a little early." Lin smiled. "It's very cold out here and the line is so long", she pouted before biting her lip and shifting on her feet.

"I don't know." The guard responded and bit his thin lip with a thoughtful expression. "Boss doesn't like it when we break his rules"

"Joker cares about the queues? I'm sorry but I don't think the clown minds letting in the pretty girls before the groupies. So do us a favor and I'll go talk to the boss if he's got any problems" Lin leaned forward and placed a manicured hand on his muscled arm. "He doesn't have to know"

"Just get in" The bouncer sighed and lifted the heavy, red rope from the metal poles it was attached to before waving for them to enter the club, unknowingly changing Lin's whole life.

"Thanks, big guy" Lin smirks before slinking past him and into the crowded club that was already dulling her senses and spinning her head in ways she doesn't want it to.

The girls stepped inside the club and was immediately blinded by the strobe lights that flashed in different colors, their ears ringed with the loud, vibrating music that made their hearts beat faster and bodies vibrate from the heavy bass. People were all around them, crowding them and bombarding their noses with smells of sweat, cheap perfume and alcohol of different kinds. Lin wrinkled her nose and pushed past the people in front of her, not gentle by any means. A few of them protested but their objections fell on deaf ears.

The trio moved to the bar, two of them looking for drinks and Lin watching out for them. Lin, the leader, went up to the bar and ordered two shots of whatever it was that the other girls liked to poison their senses with; she on the other hand would never drink unless she was feeling safe with them. The bartender, a young woman with dark brown hair and glowing dark skin smiled at her before nodding and reaching behind her to grab some of the many bottles behind her. Lin winked at the woman and sat down in one of the empty seats.

"What's your name" Lin grinned, placing a hand under her chin and leaning back in the seat.

"Michaela" The dark-skinned woman responded with her back turned to Lin, her body swaying to the music and fingers tapping against the shelf as she poured alcohol into the small glasses. "What about you, stranger?", her voice was light and tinkling as she playfully shot the cliché question back.

"Anna" Lin lied effortlessly before smirking at the pretty woman in front of her. "Michaela is a beautiful name. When do you get off?"

"My ma' gave me tha' name, of course it's beautiful" Michaela replied back, her tongue wetting her lips as she slid the done drinks over to where Lin sat, her fingest touching hers for a second before leaning back up to clean some glasses. "I don' usually tell people when I get off, Anna, but you look pretty enough to make an exception. Three AM" The braided woman winked at Lin before taking an order from an older, sweaty man sitting next to her.

"I'll see you at three AM then." Lin grabbed the drinks and turned to where her friends were already dancing together with the crowd to the current music booming out of the expensive speakers.

Lisa was currently snuggled up to a man and a woman, skin to skin and not a part of them not touching the other. Anna was dancing alone but was the center of attention for many of the other dancers who tried to get up close to her but returned disappointed when the woman rejected their offer and continued her solo dancing. Lin chuckled at her friends and reached out to give one of the shots to Lisa, who grabbed it and sent her a thankful smile, and then giving the last shot to Anna who grabbed it without looking at her before downing it in one gulp.

Lin went back to the bar and sat down in that same chair but the bartender was nowhere to be seen, probably on a break or switching spots with someone else. She sighed and leaned her head on her hand, thoughts drifting to what the bouncer had said. The Joker owned the bar but so far she hadn't seen hair nor hide of the infamous criminal, or any of his more obvious goons. So far no signs of him being there tonight but she wouldn't bet on it, the man was unpredictable and could be watching over them from the VIP part that was shielded off with a golden, pearly drape that gave the rest of them just glimpses of what went on there. She couldn't see any toxic-green hair or pale, tattooed skin hiding there, though. Her skin tingled when she thought about him, a man that was supposed to be so scary grown men pissed their pants at the thought of him and a story parents tell their children to keep them safe. But he was just that, a man, and men could be manipulated and controlled, weak and feeling.

A hand drifting over the back off her dress brought her out of her thoughts and a dark scowl marred her beautiful face. It was the man besides her, drinking out of a red solo cup and stank off age old alcohol, sweat and piss. His clothes were torn, dirty and stained, his face wrinkly and teeth rotten from years old addiction. Lin glared at him and pushed his hand away from her, scratching the skin there. The hand came back and Lin pushed it away once more, the cool facade beginning to melt away and rage coat her face.

The hand returned again and this time it cupped her breast, making Lin fly to her feet and swinging at him, delivering a heavy, strong and aggressive punch straight to his nose. The man fell off his chair, blood pooling from his broken nose and whimpers falling from his thin lips. Lin spat at him with a smug look on her face, the sound of people singing and dancing all around her. No one even noticed her defending herself, this being a regular occurance at the club.

She ordered another round of drinks, making sure that none of them were drugged or otherwise spiked by the now male bartender before making her way to her friends, strangers stepping away from her like she was on fire. Her heart didn't even skip a beat as she punched the man and the smug smirk still hadn't left her face, nor had the skip in her steps faded.

Lin gave the drinks to her friends, once again Lisa dancing with several partners and Anna dancing on her own; the latter not acknowledging her when given the drink and Lisa only glimpsing this time. The dark haired woman glared at them, swearing to never deliver drinks to them again before turning around to walk back to the bar, not wanting to dance or be around people.

"Boss wants to see you." A black clad man with sunglasses, looking every bit the security guard or goon she assumed him to be, told her, placing a hand on her arm and stearing her away from the crowd.

"Your boss should come get me himself if he's so eager to see me" Lin snarled and ripped her arm away from him. She hated being manhandled or called upon like an animal, surely the Joker himself wasn't above getting people he wanted. "Don't you dare grab me again", she threatened the man when he attempted to grab her arm again.

"Will you come willingly?" He replied nervously, hands sweaty.

"Sure" Lin shrugged her shoulders and walked ahead of the guard. It wasn't that she didn't want to see the man, it was just that she would have preferred it if he got her himself. Would have been more dramatic than sending one of his insignificant goons. "Lead the way, arm-grabber"

The man grunted but showed her the way to the VIP section of the club, past the dancers in glass tubes that had chains falling down from the top, and into the golden part. Lin briefly glanced around at the booths, notorious criminals holding meetings, the many security guards and even police officers, before her eyes snapped to the pale, green-haired man dressed in a purple dress shirt that had the front unbuttoned and showing his pale, toned and defined chest. His eyes were an electric blue eyes that stared right at her, amused and calculated.

"Here she is, boss" The man said before walking away with shaky steps and out to the club again.

Lin grinned at the man, the gun hidden under her dress burning and begging to be used. She walked closer without permission, him still not having spoken and his only response being a head tilt and a clutch of his cane, before sliding into the seat opposite of him. She stared right at him, unwavering in her glance.

"Hi there." The pale man growled, his voice low, smooth and slightly hoarse.

"Hey." She responded and fell back against the back of her seat, edging her dress up the length of her thigh. "You called?", Lin smiled and arched a dark eyebrow.

The man nodded. "Yes", he said, leaning forward. "I did, didn't I?", Joker giggled and moved around his cane in his hand. "I did call"

"Why?"

"What you did was...brave. I liked that." Joker grinned at her before snapping his tattooed hand to cover his mouth. His eyes were squinted and full of mirth. "You didn't like that bad man touching you? No, of course you didn't."

"He was disgusting." Lin spat and fingered the strap holding her gun. "What? Are you mad I punched one of your men?"

He cackled at that, throwing his head back and slamming a hand down on the table. "You've got fire. I like fire." He dropped the hand from his mouth and stared at her. "Did it feel good to hurt him?"

"Of course", she smoothly replied, winking at the man. "He touched me, only fair I return the favor"

"Yes, yes. Only fair." Joker chuckled before his face turned serious. "You don't seem scared", he stated.

"'Cuz I'm not." Lin shot back, releasing the gun from its hold and grabbing it with one hand. "Why would I be? Are you going to hurt me, Joker?" She tilted her head and laughed.

He briefly giggled before pulling out a white gun from one of the holsters over his shirt. Lin reacted at the movement and brought out her plain black one and pointed it right at his head, just as he did her. The two stared at each other, silent and hands steady before the two laughed and dropped the guns on the table. The two fell back in their seats, laughing before Lin leaned forward, grabbed his drink and downed it in one go.

"You'll do just fine, darlin'"


	3. Chapter 1.2

"I like your club." Lin told him and relaxed her grip on her gun, leaning it on her head. 

The Joker tilted his head and his mouth opened in a silent cackle. " Do you? You don't seem like a club kind of girl." He gripped his cane and leaned forward, teeth shining in the harsh light. "No. Are you trying to sweet talk me?"

Lin scoffed and grabbed the empty glass in front of her and waved a hand in the air. "I don't like people, but I can appreciate a good business." Frost reluctantly walked up to her after his boss sent him a glare and made a similar motion with two of his fingers. "Another round of whatever this is."

Frost took the empty glasses before walking away. Lin kept her eyes on the man in front of her, never letting her eyes stray too far away from him. His eyes were still staring at her in a predator like way, sizing her up. Lin returned the challenge with a smirk, happy that he was even more interesting than the stories had told her. 

"There are many stories about you." The woman shook her head, making her long, dark hair flow around her. "I wasn't sure you were going to live up to them. They painted a picture of a dangerous man, unpredictable, the big bad." Her eyes sparkled and a toothy grin tugged at her painted lips. 

His exhale was loud and his eyes narrowed. "Did I?"

"Did you what?" She asked him, adjusting her dress. 

"Live up to your expectations, of course." Joker chuckled and spread his arms wide, letting his shirt glide apart and showing his pale, sculpted and tattooed torso. 

Lin stared at him without shame, not caring about the smug smirk on his face. "And more. Good job." She complimented him playfully, though she knew he didn't need her measurements or compliments. Lin bit her lower lip and slouched slightly in her seat, growing more comfortable in his presence. "Tell me," Lin tilted her head and leaned forward, tapping one finger on her cheek. "Are you always this..."

"This what, doll? Scary? Do I scare you?" He asked, mocking her as his hand swiped over the clean table, a smirk on his painted lips. 

"Pale." Lin deadpanned. "Spiders scare me more than you do."

He inhaled before a wide smirk grew on his face again. Joker looked over at Frost as the henchman came back with their glasses. "Ah, the drinks." 

Lin shook her head and grabbed one of the mysterious drinks before draining it in one gulp. She slammed it down on the table and wiped her mouth. "I killed someone tonight. Someone bad." Her eyes glittered teasingly and her hand traced the edge of the glass she had slammed on the table. "If this drink is drugged then I will have to make that number three."

"Are you threatening me, my devil?"

"No, I'm going to kill some of the cockroaches-of course I'm threatening you!" Lin laughed but her eyes danced down to her gun. She wanted to pick it up, she wanted to point it at him and she wanted to fire one of her bullets- but she didn't. Her eyes looked away from the gun and to the intriguing villain sitting in front of her and as soon as she did the urge to kill him went away. "Unless you have a cockroach problem you want me to take care of I'm going to rejoin my friends. You've been lovely company, clown, see you around!"

The grin fell from his lips and a serious look took over his face. "Leaving so soon already?"

"Yes. I know that you don't know what it's like to have friends but it does come with responsibilities." Lin grinned even more as she saw the insulted and livid look that grew on his pale face before he grinned again. 

Lin turned around and started walking around before she heard the scraping sound his gun made as he dragged it towards him. She threw a look over her shoulders and stepped to the sound just before he fired his gun. "Nice try, Joker." She cackled before walking out of the V.I.P section of the infamous club and towards her friends that were hiding amongst the panicking crowd. 

The beads on the drapes clicked together as she exited the section. Lin swaggered into the crowd of sweaty, screaming people, being careful to always remain hidden so that neither Joker or his goons would be able to sneak up on her. 

"Find her!" She heard the clown prince scream out somewhere behind her but she wasn't too worried. 

The crowd was pushing them towards the doors and once she found her friends amongst the people she let them be pushed out. The sooner they could get away from the murderous criminal she had pissed off the better, even better would be if he didn't know who her friends were. That would give him leverage over her that would make it difficult for Lin to keep the upper hand. She quite enjoyed having the high ground. 

Lin was tempted to bring out her gun and fire a few shots in the air to make the crowd thin out but decided against it when she realised how vulnerable they would be to Joker and his own goons and weapons. Instead she endured the multitude of sweaty, screaming people pushing at her from every direction. 

As soon as they got out of the club, and passed the bouncers still standing guard there, Lin grabbed her friends and pushed them into one of the alleyways next to the club. 

"Lin!" Lisa protested and tore herself free of Lin's strong hold on her. "What the fuck?!" 

Lin laughed breathlessly and looked at her two friends. "What?" She asked once she noticed the looks they were sending her. "That was fun, wasn't it." She had a light blush on her face and her eyes were wild with excitement. "Let's do it again!" 

"No!" Both of her friends chorused together with deep scowls. 

"What did you do?!" Lisa asked and pushed Lin's shoulders as the latter kept on laughing. 

Lin pushed her friend back with an easy smile. "I talked and then I didn't."

"Like that's not vague at all!" Anna screeched and tugged her hair. 

Lin inhaled deeply but then burst out laughing again. She slapped her hands on her knees and tears fell from her eyes. "This is too much! You guys are killing me!"

Lisa let out a frustrated yell and fisted her hands into her tousled hair. "You don't get it, do you?! We could have died in there and you're out here laughing!" The woman's chest heaved with anger and her cheeks colored a bright red. "Just because you're a thrill-seeking psychopath doesn't mean we are!"

The dark-haired woman sobered up and stared at her friends with a vacant expression before that morphed into one of surprise. It was almost as if she didn't recognize them. "You brought me here, to this club, to him. What did you think was going to happen?" Lin snapped at them without a single trace of her previous humour. "You thought he wouldn't notice me and that we'd walk away from here none the wiser? You thought I would ignore maybe the one person I've been looking forward to seeing in this entire city?"

"Lin-" Anna started before biting her lip. 

"We expected you to not try to get yourself killed for one night. Just for one night." Lisa held up her hand in front of Anna to stop her from talking. "Your obsession with him is sick, but we still thought better of you."

"My  _ obsession _ ?" Lin purred at them. "I don't have an obsession with that clown. It was simply curiosity. It's not everyday that you meet a psychotic clown anyways."

Lisa scoffed and threw her hand up in the air in a dramatic manner. "You don't get it, Lin. We're not like you. We're not built for this life, or used to it like you are. We don't want to get threatened with guns or start wars with psychotic killer clowns with an army of goons larger than my future. We wanted to have some normal fun at a nice club, with you, our friend." She sighed before biting her lip and staring down at the ground. "Can't you at least respect that?"

"I respect you plenty, as much as both of you deserve if not more than." Lin bit back in a hiss. Her eyes narrowed and mouth thinned to a straight line. "The only reason I even came here was because you two wanted to party. Check yourself." Lin leaned back with her chin tilted up and a self-satisfied smirk. "You're just too weak to understand the beauty in it."

"You know what?" Lisa put her hands up in front of her hands and took one step forward, what was meant to be intimidating came out as weak and panicked, before Anna forced her friend back. 

Anna put a hand over Lisa's mouth and turned her attention to the still fuming Lin who would love to have a fight. "You know what, Lin? Whatever. Honestly. Come see us when you're not... whatever this is." Her normally shy friend gestured to Lin with an irritated expression on her gentle face, something so unlike her it was almost alien. "Let's go, Lisa." 

Lin masked the hurt she felt with a cocky smirk and spat a "see you" to the departing friends. At least with psychopathic killer clowns you knew where you had them, her friends on the other hand were the opposite. Yes, the abrupt ending of their friendship hurt, but maybe it was for the best and if they wanted to reconcile with Lin she would be willing to hear them out, for they were the ones at fault and not her. 

  
  



End file.
